A Vow Made in Blood
by BookwormWRITINGwhiz
Summary: The King has taken everything from Clary and Jonathan, and they have pledged their vengeance. Jace is the son of the King and he has pledged his allegiance to the Throne. What will happen when fire rages across the kingdom in an inferno so potent with grief it doesn't extinguish? All that will be left is dust, ash, shadows and a promise unfulfilled...
1. Prologue

**Hi!**

 **So, this fanfic just popped into my head one evening and here it is. Since I'm on holiday, I have a lot of free time and will try to update every second day. The Prologue is a bit short, but I'll work on longer chapters from now on. If you're reading my other story 'All over Again', please note that I have not abandoned it, I was just having a dry spell and was very busy, I'm writing the next chapter and it should be up today or tomorrow.**

 **Love,**

 **BookwormWRITINGwhiz**

...

The small red headed child trembled, wrapped in the arms of her brother, the boy with snow white hair held firm to her, his green eyes just as fearful as those of his sister as the two siblings heard the sound of the scuffle ensuring outside the chest where the two were hidden. A small whimper escaped the girl's lips and she was instantly hushed by the older boy who releasing one hand from his sister's vice like grip lifted the top of the trunk ever so slightly, just a crack, and immediately wished he hadn't.

The two watched with glazed green eyes as their parents were slaughtered before them by the King's Royal Guard. Paralyzed by horrid fascination and terror the two gazed on as the scene unfolded before them. Their father struggling until one of them impaled a spear through his forehead, the splintering scream that echoed from their mother. Soon enough the soldiers turned to the unarmed lady, groping her shamelessly as she pleaded for them to stop. Suddenly the cries stopped as one of them slit the woman's throat with a dagger.

Smirking, joking and over all pleased the looting men exited the gypsies' caravan with all they could scavenge, leaving the children immobilized with horror. Tears were streaming down the girl's face as she looked up at her brother who gazed upon her with the same emotion. Together the two made a vow to themselves and each other.

 _To never cry again._

 _To be brave._

 _To avenge their parents._

 _And to wreck havoc upon the King who broke their family apart._

0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The young golden prince spared playfully with the raven haired boy in front of him, their wooden swords cracking together with dull thuds. Under the shade of the tree a yard away, a raven haired girl smiled as she watched their antics before turning back to her governess and play kitchen.

Breathing hard, the prince knocked the play weapon out of his opponent's hand. Grinning, he taunted, "Third time in a row, dear friend. Want to join sister dear in a game of house, eh?"

Scowling on the surface but his blue eyes glittering with mischief, the boy replied, "Not at all, my friend. Are you sure it is not you who wishes to join the womenfolk? That is the second time you have propositioned a change in activity."

His eyebrows raised, the young prince opened his mouth to retort, only to be silenced by the echoing trumpet of bugles, announcing the return of the King.

The golden boy turned to his best friend, a silent plea in his eyes to which the latter merely shrugged and gestured for him to go on. His face breaking into a giant grin, the Crown Prince dropped his sword and ran into the throne room, where his father was awaiting.

As the young boy pushed open the giant, oak doors he heard the angry voices of his father conversing with a courtier.

"-innocent people, Your Highness. No sin had they committed which was punishable in the manner in which they were executed."

"I care naught for the emotions of gypsies and such, they do not adhere to my laws, so why ever should they be protected by them? Indeed-"

The young prince, without further thought pushed the door open. The hinges creaked in revolt as the massive doors swung open to reveal a red faced King and harried looking adviser. Flipping his hand in a dismissing gesture, the Golden prince approached as the courtier scurried away, grateful for exemption from the conversation.

"Welcome home, Father." Said the young boy in a strong voice, his eyes awestruck as he gazed up at his Father, his idol.

"The whole kingdom is my home, Son" said the King imperiously, "But, it is good to see you again. You have grown well in the time I was away."

The boy nodded his head graciously before questioning, "How was your trip? Is it true of the Ice giants and fey and-"

"Silence, boy. It shall not do well for you to keep your head in the clouds. There be no magic but in fairy tales, which you ought to have outgrown."

The young child nodded solemnly, "I am sorry, Father."

"As you should be. But never mind, my trip was a success, we have extended our frontiers to the Mountains now."

"You are a great ruler, Father."

The King did not reply to that, instead choosing to ascend to his throne. As he sat down, he ignored the look of absolute adoration in his son's eyes, for when he was not capable of human emotion, how was he to recognize it?

The young prince excused himself, and as he exited the throne room, and made a promise to himself.

 _To be a ruler as great as his Father._

 _To do him proud._

 _To rule._


	2. A Decade to Mend a Broken Heart

**Hi!**

 **I'm back already with another update. I'm kinda disappointed with the feedback on the last chapter. But thank you: Jling, Shadowizard256, djmia and Guest. I would love if I could get more reviews on this chapter... please. So, just to make this more interesting I'll put a chapter question in and give the person with the best answer a preview, (I'm desperate!) BTW has anyone read The Dark Artifacts? I can't wait until Lord of Shadows comes out!**

 **Q. What's your favorite line in all the TMI, TID and TDA books?**

* * *

"You have until the count of 10 to give me some useful information about Stephan Herondale, before I slice your head off.", growled Clarissa Morgenstern, her sword aimed at the man's neck.

The man in question was Hodge Starkweather, a tax collector of one of the larger districts. He had been kidnapped a fortnight ago by the Morgensterns. He was pale and bloodied up by the torture he had been subjected to for answers. His dark eyes searched restlessly for any opening in the girl's armor, but found none.

Hellcat was ruthless.

That was the name the girl before him had earned. Hellcat, a foxy individual. But that did not begin to describe the younger Morgenstern who with her brother had the whole kingdom in uproar. People whispered their names in fear and awe. Soldiers and royal mercenaries looked over their shoulders, cautiously and the King was ill, tired by the rebellion they had ignited.

"10" said the girl in a booming voice, commencing her count down.

"9" she continued.

"8" came the next number, not even a second after.

"7" she said and the man gulped under the steel blade.

"6"

"Alright. Alright", burst out Starkweather, "I'll tell you whatever you want. Just don't kill me. Let me go after I give you the answers."

"You're not in any position to be making demands" said the bandit, her green eyes cold. Hodge raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Ask away", he whispered.

She slowly lowered the sword from his neck to his chest and in very deliberate actions, pulled it away. She gestured for him to sit down on the small stool in the corner of the room. Taking shaking steps, and never once removing his eyes from the point of the weapon, Starkweather lowered himself onto the seat which gave a loud creak in protest.

"When do the tax collectors' carriages go to the Castle?"

"The 23rd of every month."

"What route do they take?"

"The path by the cold water stream along Idris's forest. The one on the south."

"How many men?"

"Pardon?"

"How. Many. Men. Guard. The. Money?"

"Five per carriage."

She nodded slowly, taking in all the information, and then said in a soft voice, "Anything else?"

The old man shook his head frantically, "Now, please, let me go. I've fulfi-"

His torrent of words was stopped as a gush of blood flew out and his head fell onto the cool stone floor. The blade of Clarissa's short sword glinted with red in the dim lighting. Her lips were twisted in a smirk as she said, "Your work here is done."

Authoritatively, she whistled two notes and the men standing outside the door rushed in and took away the body. Seeing everything was in good hands, she turned sharply, her boots echoing a sharp click, and stalked out of the room, heading for her planning room. There was a lot to get ready, and not very much time at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prince Jace Herondale fancied himself quite a proficient swordsman. With a swipe of his broadsword he sent the Captain of Guards' weapon flying. He felt quite disgruntled at his father's choice in the man who had barely been able to keep up with him for several minutes. What would he do in a war? Albeit the Captain was quite old, but if he was too unfit he ought to have retired, but since he had not he was expected the same proficiency as everyone else.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his best friend in the corner of the room, slouched against the wall. He told the guard, "You are dismissed, Luke. Do what you wish now. Just leave me alone."

As Luke Garroway exited the court yard, Jace made his way over to Alec Lightwood. He grinned at the black haired boy, who graced him with a small smile.

"How are you?" Jace inquired. "Court life to your liking?"

"Truth be told, no. It is awfully boring and tedious after day one. You are so lucky that King Stephan doesn't insist for you to attend."

"Only until I'm twenty do I have this freedom. After that..."

"Boring ol' court life. Ladies. Politics. No more fucking just anyone."

The two men burst out laughing. They slowly began to walk out of the courtyard when they were interrupted by a loud cry of, "Your Highness!"

They turned around to see Lady Kaelie Whitewillow, one of the court ladies, trying to catch up to them. It was quite the spectacle, and the duo were scarcely able to muffle their laughs. She was in a bright pink gown with a scandalously low neckline and stupidly long train. She was grabbing at the silk and walking very fast and very wobbly on her high heeled shoes. All the while, her hair blowing into her face, smearing the large amounts of make up she had applied.

"Your Highness! Sir Alexander!", she said in a breathy voice which was still very nasally, "Your Highness, Prince Jonathan, the King has requested your presence in his room at this very moment. "

Jace nodded to Alec, who shot him a look that said, don't leave me alone with her! Chuckling, Jace walked to his father's chambers, turning slightly to see that Kaelie had taken a vice like hold to Alec's arm and was talking rapidly, twirling her hair. Alec looked very pale and claustrophobic. As though sensing Jace's gaze he turned ever so slightly, angling his face away from the lady and mouthed, You will die in Hell for this.

Hiding his laughter, Jace nodded to the soldiers stationed outside. They pulled the doors open and he made his way into the room. Stephan was lying down in bed, his crown on the table beside him and blankets up to his chest. Jace had never seen his father so unwell and it scared him to no end. Slowly he made his way to the bedside and sat down.

"Father", he said in a whisper, "you called for me?"

King Stephan opened his blurry blue eyes, "It soon will be time, boy. For you to ascend my throne."

"No Father. You can't give up hope. A cure shall be found."

"Nay. You're hanging onto wisps now. You should know by now there be no thing such as magic or miracles."

"Of course, Father. But, you are a great King. i will never be as good as-"

"You do not know of half the things I have done. I was a young man, and if I was not so drowned in my own folly we would not be in this situation today."

"The Morgensterns"

"Aye. A menace. But one of my own creation."

"But how, Father? How is it-"

Suddenly a sentry burst in the door, stopping Jace in mid sentence, he was sweating profusely and had a wild look in his eyes, "Hodge Starkweather. His body, its at the gates. Your Highness-es, you may want to see this."

The two men got up, Stephan coughing dryly and walked outside to the commotion. And in the middle of the court yard where Jace was mere moments ago was the decapitated body of Hodge Starkweather.

0o0o0o0o0o0


	3. Messing up

**Hey!**

 **I'm back. Sorry this chapter isn't as long, but my computer keeps crashing. The next one will be longer. Promise. Shout out to:** **coreppinda5o3. And yes, this will be a Clace story. They're one of my OTPs! Also, thank you-** **roseEbelikov. Please, please review. It makes all the difference in the world to a writer to get any feedback.**

 **Q. What's your favorite line in the entire shadowhunters franchise?**

 **Please R/F/F!**

 **Love, BookwormWRITINGwhiz**

* * *

"How did he get there?" demanded Michael Wayland.

A council had been declared the very moment Starkweather's body had been found in the courtyard. The ten or so men now lay seated on the adorned chairs arguing, it was well past midnight and yet no conclusion had been reached.

"Who were the kidnappers?" asked George Penhallow, timidly, one of the younger courtiers, appointed only because of his uncle's reach, the young man was yet to prove himself useful at anything.

"The Morgensterns", replied Robert Lightwood gruffly, "It is obvious they tortured him for information. And being the treasonous coward he is, the man must have given it."

"But what are we to do? What is their next move?" asked bespectacled Marcus Lovelace.

"I think we should ask, how the hell did that corpse get into the courtyard. The place is in the damn middle of the palace." Burst Victor Whitelaw, looking red in the face.

"We have a mole," came a quiet voice in the back, the men turned around to see Alec Lightwood standing in the corner of the room, "And first order of business should be to flush him out."

The men looked from the young lad to the Prince and then the King. Jace nodded imperceptibly to his father, who said, "Then that be it. Council adjourned."

As the men walked out the room conversing, no one noticed the glint of a blade and the white knuckles clutching it as the Captain of Guard slipped oyt the room and to the roost where the delivery falcons were kept.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clarissa Morgenstern was not happy. Her heavy boots made clicking noises on the stone floor as she walked to her brother's chambers with a scowl set on her face. Waving a hand, she dismissed the guards outside his room and walked in without knocking.

The moment she entered, she immediately averted her eyes from the bed. Whipping out a throwing knife from her belt, she threw it at the shaking bed post where it stuck with a dull thud. The moaning immediately stopped and moments later she was graced with the appearance of his white blonde head from under the sheets.

His handsome features were screwed up in annoyance but immediately unclouded when he saw the thunderous expression on his sister's face. Gulping, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the woman under him, who chose that very moment to emit a throaty moan. If possible, Clary's lips thinned even more. Before he could speak again, Clary said, "I am going to give you two minutes to get ready and have your slut out the door. I have matters of the greatest importance to discuss with you."

Keeping quiet, Jonathan nodded and Clary immediately turned around. Jumping out of bed he pulled his pants up. The woman groaned and complained at the loss of his body and irritated, Jonathan told her to get dressed and leave.

The moment the door clicked closed, Clary turned around to her brother, her face a mask but eyes conveying all the emotions needed. Without further preamble she said, "We're screwed."

"I don't know about you, dear sister, but I am most definitely-"

"Shut up. That's not what I meant."

"What is it Clare?"

"We have a problem. Someone asshole from your team messed up."

"What did he do?"

"He decided it would be fun to ignore my orders and dump Starkweather's body in the Castle."

"Shit."

"Shit indeed, big brother."

The blond sat down on the bed, his head hunched and hands weaving in his hair. "What's the damage?"

"They know it was us and the whole kingdom is on high alert. They also suspect a mole."

"About time."

"Luke-"

"He knew what he was signing up for, Clare. We can't help him, it's his pos-"

"He's our God father first and partner in crime second, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and you will do well to remember it."

"Clare-"

"Tell me Jon, would you be able to live with another family member's blood on your hands?"

Her brother's wide eyes met with her stone cold ones and he said, softly, "When did you grow up, dear sister?"

"You know when." She replied and turned around. Clary paused at the door and said, "Take care of Sebastian. It's all that dick's fault."

Jon nodded and said, "Where are you going?"

"To sort this shit out."

"We still doing the robbery of the taxes?"

She turned to her brother, a small smile gracing her lips, "Hell, yeah. Tomorrow, in fact. I'll put the finishing touches on the plan."

The two siblings looked at each other carefully, their green eyes assessing each other before Clary broke away and walked out the door. Jonathan was left staring at the wall, thinking about what was to come, trying to shake off his sister's words and the dread creeping in.

 _Would he be able to live with the blood of another family member on his hands?_


	4. A Heist at too high a price

**Hi!**

 **I'm back. First and foremost I would like to address the horrible incident that took place in Manchester. It was horribly inhumane and I am disgusted at the events that took place. My condolences to anyone related to the attack and may the souls of those who were killed rest in peace. Ave Atque Vale.**

 **Secondly, thank you- 1425bbit for reviewing and everyone who favourited/followed, I am so grateful for you support.**

 **Love, BookwormWRITINGwhiz**

 **P.S. I didn't have time to proof read this, so please excuse any stupid mistakes.**

* * *

Mark Blackthorn was not having fun, he hadn't the faintest idea what he expected when he signed up for the King's infantry, but it wasn't this. Marching next to tax collector carriages as the fat men shouted orders at him. He was the son of a Lord, for god's sake, albeit an illegitimate one, but he thought he definitely ought to have a better post.

And so trudging at the back of the caravan, he was so lost in his thoughts and self pity, he didn't realize they were being followed. As they made their way through a small passage, with the river to their right and a thick clump of trees to right, several figures appeared at the end of the passage, three at the back and a dozen from the woods.

All of a sudden they were surrounded.

A young woman in leather body gear stepped forward. Her fire-y hair cascaded down her back in a tight pony tail. Beside her stood a tall, lean man with hair as white as snow. And immediately, Mark understood that they were dead. Staring at the Morgenstern siblings, he tried very hard to stop himself from trembling, but by the grin that spread across Hellcat's face he knew she had noticed.

Her green eyes gleaming, she said, "Well, aren't you an unlucky lot." Her brother shifted his weight and pulled out a broadsword before saying to his men, "Leave no survivors."

And then, all Hell broke lose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clary loved the thrill and adrenaline rush that came with battle, it made her feel alive. Although this was more a scrimmage than a battle. It was clear that the King's men were out-numbered and out-skilled. He really should invest in better guards, she thought belatedly as she threw a knife in the chest of a blonde man maneuvering a short sword with ill ease. He immediately fell, his blood tinging the earth red.

Soon enough it was all over. As the last man fell, she made eye contact with her brother, before gazing at the other fighters, making a mental tally of the people she cared about. Simon was okay, his gear was covered with blood, but it clearly wasn't his. He was helping Maia up. Someone had got a pretty bad hack at her shin but it would heal. There was one casualty on their side. Stupid Alaya Starkweather had been trampled by one of the stampeding horses. Clary wasn't going to mourn her.

Looking back at her brother, Clary saw that bastard, Sebastian Verlac standing beside him. Her vision clouded with rage. Taking deep breaths to control herself from killing her brother's right hand man she stalked towards them.

She immediately said, "I thought I told you to take care of him."

Jonathan looked puzzled for a moment before saying, "I did. I made him come."

"That's not a punishment." She whispered harshly.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do?" Jon asked, scowling slightly.

"Let me handle it."

She immediately turned around and faced the smirking man. He looked too confident for his own good. Clary said, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Everyone immediately diverted their attention to the showdown and Simon, after helping Maia sit on one of their horses, made his way to stand behind Clary.

"Nothing." Replied Verlac.

"Did you or did you not send Starkweather's corpse to the Castle?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because", Clary growled and the man shrugged. Pulling a whip from her belt the redhead wrapped it around the man's right wrist and continued, pulling him close to her face. "Because, that means, my brother's right-hand-man is going to lose his right hand."

Sebastian's eyes widened comically as Clary snapped back, the whip in her hand fastened around the separated hand, Verlac let out a moan of pain as he slumped onto the ground. He wheezed out, "Because now they know about the spy. About Lucian Greymark." Clary's gaze narrowed and her eyes became cold as Sebastian continued, "Check mate, Clarissa Morgenstern."

In a flash a dagger was embedded in his throat and his body joined that of their enemies. The sentence for treason was death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jace didn't want to watch, but his father couldn't be present, so he remained standing in the corner. Lucian Garroway was pulled kicking and screaming into the torture chamber in the lowest level of the palace. The torturer, a tall, merciless man called Malachi, sharpened his daggers with a wicked smile.

As soon as the former Captain of Guard was secured to the shackles on the wall, he said, "I won't tell you anything. I'd rather die."

"Why, Luke?" asked Malachi.

"I refuse to betray my family. Do what you like, Malachi. Do your fucking worst!"

Jace nodded to the man who at the signal picked up a thin wire like device and started his job. The screams of the tormented echoed around the cellar. Scarcely ten minutes later, Jace told him to stop. He hated this. The young prince turned to the man and had to stop himself from flinching as he saw the grotesque display.

In a soft voice Jace said, "Tell me, Luke."

"Never."

"Why? Why join the rebellion, you should have know that they do not care for you, for anyon-"

"No. You do not care. The kingdom doesn't care. Hell, the King doesn't care!"

"That is not true. My father is a great rul-"

"You do not know of the things he has done, Prince-ling. You haven't the faintest clue of your father's sins. Your father is a-"

A dagger pierced his gut and the man was silenced. Jace looked back at Malachi who shrugged at him, not apologizing for what he had done, "He was a traitor and liar, Your Highness. Those were all lies."

Jace only nodded before walking out the dungeon, his ears still ringing with a dead man's words. They were on his mind even as sleep overtook him. Waking up the next morning, Jace heard the sounds of hustle outside his room. Immediately, he opened the door and taking a knife from the wall proceeded to the noise.

He was greeted with a very unpleasant sight. The bodies of the tax collectors and soldiers protecting them were piled up at the gate of the castle with people crowding around them. As he walked to the commotion, Jace realized the reason for the unrest. For at the top of the mound was the body of Mark Blackthorn, son of Sir Blackthorn, one of the most distinguished knights in the kingdom and stuck in the young man's chest was a golden flag.

And written on that flag in blood was a single word.

 _Erchomai._

 _I am coming._


	5. Too Romantic a Plan

**Hi!**

 **Firstly, I cannot put into words how sorry I am for not updating. I've just been so preoccupied with exams and school, it was crazy! Secondly, I can't predict when I'm gonna update next, most probably whenever I get time. Third, thank you all so much for your support of this story. I hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **BookwormWRITINGwhiz**

* * *

"How the hell did they manage to get a mound of bodies into the palace courtyard?" thundered the very furious Crown Prince. The courtiers assembled around the table glanced at each other worriedly.

"Didn't Your Royal Highness capture a spy just the other day? It could have been him." said George Penhallow.

"No. Luke is dead. He couldn't have let them in." Said Alec Lightwood from his seat to Jace's immediate right. The King had been too unwell to attend this meeting so the Prince was overseeing the proceeding, and the useless chatter of overfed politicians was definitely not improving his mood. He stood up suddenly and pushed out his chair.

The other men hastily scrambled to their feet, sparing them the barest glance, the prince swept out of the room. Alec rolled his eyes under his fringe of dark hair; trust Jace to be this informal and leave the pieces to be swept up by him.

"Thank you for you insight, councilmen. We will get back to you as soon as His Highness comes to a decision. The council is dispersed."

The men nodded and grumbling left the room, some stopping by to talk briefly to Alec. Once the room was empty, the young duke left the room, his boots making small muffled thumps on the floor.

Jace was standing in his balcony looking over the palace lake. He didn't turn around when Alec addressed him, "They're gone. I know you do not care for their petty squabbles, Jace, but you could try to be more diplomatic."

"He killed him in front of me." said the prince, his tone haunted.

"Who?"

"Malachi killed Luke as he was trying to tell me something about my father."

Silence.

"I have to know, Alec."

"Jace-"

"I know that the Morgensterns are priority now, so I was thinking to go look for them myself. Who knows? Maybe I'll find what I was looking for."

"You cannot afford to be so romantic, Jace." said a female voice, startling both men. Isabelle Lightwood walked into the balcony, poised and beautiful in her golden gown, swirls of her midnight black hair arranged artfully across her shoulders.

"I cannot afford mistakes either, Iz."

"Then I will come with you." Said Alec, decidedly. Jace's mouth twitched upward in a slight smirk, "I was hoping you would say that."

"Me too" said Isabelle, her head high and dark eyes challenging them.

"Isabelle, you-" began Alec. "Do not say it is because I am a woman, brother, do not dare. I have made up my mind, I shall accompany you and it is final." declared Izzy as she swept away in her rustling silks.

"You knew you were going to lose that one." teased Jace.

"I knew. Not even Hellcat herself could possibly stop Iz when she wants something."

"I dunno bout that. Both are powerful women. Both of them I fear."

Alec looked at his best friend, surprised by his admission, but said nothing. A few moments later he excused himself to begin making the necessary arrangements, but the young Prince stood in the balcony and stared across the lake as morning light broke across the horizon, coloring the stagnant water. A sole gardener was raking up leaves in the grounds. Jace narrowed his eyes at the man, he was too close for comfort.

He took a deep breath to dispel his apprehensive thoughts. He was getting to paranoid for his own good.

* * *

"Okay, so what do you guys have for me to work with?" asked Clary Morgenstern, hunched over a map of the kingdom. She was surrounded by her most trusted advisers. There could be no room for error this time. Luke had to be avenged.

Simon looked worriedly at his best friend. She was too pale, too tense. He answered nonetheless, "According to a source that does not want to be named, the prince is most probably gong to take this into his own hands."

"Are we certain the information is a accurate?" asked Maia, her leg was still in a cast which was currently propped on her boy friend's lap. Simon nodded, "Affirmative."

"Wait a second, " Jordan raised his hand in a timeout gesture, "So you mean to say, Si, that bloody Jace Herondale is gonna be cavorting 'round the kingdom? Unprotected?"

Simon nodded again, this eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance.

"Well, he's a bigger idiot than any of us thought then." Answered Jonathan, "He's practically a sitting duck!"

Clary nodded thoughtfully, "Simon, can you ask your source where exactly will he go first?"

"I'm here!" came a loud and very melodramatic sing-song voice as the door swung open and Magnus Bane arrived. To emphasis his grand entry, he reached into his cloak and threw a handful of glitter into the air. It landed on Jonathan, who coughed and batted it away desperately.

"Magnus!" complained the now sparkly war head, but it was too late. Everyone in the room was staring at the teenager and erupted into laughter.

"You look tonnes better this way, big brother!" exclaimed Clary in the midst of her giggles.

"Great work, Mags." said Maia, earning herself a glare from both Jonathan and Magnus. As he seated himself in the seat directly to Clary's left he said, "Why Jonny boy, none of your advisers seem to be here today. Did they hit on Biscuit again?"

Clary's cheeks colored at the embarrassing nickname, anyone else, she would've slit their throat, but it was Magnus. Magnus who had found them shivering in the woods, covered in the blood of their parents. Magnus, who took them in and clothed them and fed them and loved them even though he hadn't been much older than them, himself.

"No" said Jon, "Clary dismissed them since she thought more of them could turn out to be turncoats like dear ol' Sebby."

"Don't you think, technically, we're the turncoats? Considering that the Herondales are still the rulers and-"

"Shut it, Simon. We don't have time for you Grammar lessons. Not everyone grew up posh." said Maia, cheekily.

"Amen to that." Jordan whispered.

Simon glared at him. " I could lock you out of our barracks, Kyle."

"Not a threat, that just means I get to stay with Maia and then you wouldn't get any sleep at all Lewis." said Jordan with a very fake smile plastered to his face.

Jonathan was losing his shit at the end of the table. Clary wrapped her knuckled on the table, "Order-order." she said imitating a judge which was the last straw for Jonathan who fell off his seat laughing. Clary sighed.

"Back to the plan, people. Jace Herondale ain't gonna kidnap himself."

* * *

 **P.S You may have noticed that I deleted this chapter and then reposted it. I assure you I made a correction.**


	6. Captured

**Hi guys!**

 **Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who R/F/F. Btw, I'm taking a bit of creative license so at times the characters may be kinda OOC. Also I didn't have time to beta read this, so please forgive any stupid mistakes.**

 **Love,**

 **BookwormWRITINGwhiz**

 **I DO NOT OWN TMI. ONLY THE PLOT.**

* * *

Jace was fed up. The forest all around him was covered in snow which was still falling steadily and with every rustle of leaves his horse spooked. But he was determined to tough it out, at least until Isabelle started complaining. She was dressed in peasant clothes just like the rest of them but seemed to be handling the cold a lot better and her mare wasn't spooking.

When the wind died down a bit, Jace could hear her humming awfully off tune. He snorted and the cold air meant he could see his breath in front of him. "Hanging on all right, Prince-ling?" called Alec jokingly. Jace flipped him the bird.

They had been travelling for miles now. It was almost sunrise and they had set out from the castle an hour before midnight. Jace was a bit ashamed to say that he was very uncomfortable. He had never had to ride a horse for so long in these kinds of conditions. He felt a pang for the peasants who did.

His sword was in a scabbard across his back but beneath his cloak to prevent suspicion. Alec's bow was strung across his back too but the quiver was attached to the horse's saddle. Isabelle's whip was curled around her wrist. They were all armed but Jace hoped they wouldn't find any bandits right now. He was in no state to fight. At the front of the formation Alec was still vigilant but Izzy's head was drooping in sleep.

"Maybe we should stop for th-" his voice was cut off as a dagger impaled itself in the tree behind him. barely missing his head but pinning his cloak to the bark. Immediately, everyone was wide awake and scanning the woods.

Jace got off his horse to inspect the throwing dagger. There was a black star on the hilt.

"Its the Morgensterns!" he shouted, his voice slightly panicked. He wanted to find them but not like this, not when they were unprepared and tired and surrounded by dark woods.

Although this did seem to be their preferred hunting time. The dark was being bled from the sky by the sun and the only star still visible was the Morning Star. Very symbolic, Jace mused.

They were all facing different directions so when a figure dropped from the trees and held a dagger in front of Jace's throat no one noticed until it was too late. The figure was very small and thin and cloaked from head to toe in black. Her hair was hidden in a black wool cap and through the face mask only her eyes were visible.

Jace forced himself to take slow even breaths. He looked down at the knife and his eyes were drawn to the hilt again. A Black Star. Hellcat.

He spluttered slightly and Isabelle turned around. Her mouth opened in shock and her deep brown eyes widened. Jace saw another figure drop behind her. He was tall and lean and just like Hellcat there was no indicator to his identity other than his eyes which were cat like. Before he could warn her, the man had a yori-doshi at Izzy's neck.

She paled at the feel of the cold metal but didn't let out a sound. Alec turned around slowly, bow strung with an arrow and his blue eyes widened at the scene before him. Jace could see the glint of determination in his eyes.

"Let them go or else-" He started.

"Or else what? You're in no position to be making demands." Said an amused baritone.

As Jace watched, a young man with white-blonde hair walked into the clearing. Although he didn't have the cap on, he was wearing a face mask through which Jace could only see his amused pale green eyes.

"You're in the woods. Alone. Out-numbered-"

"We're even." retorted Alec.

The young man smiled, his teeth flashing like the underside of a sword. He let out a four note whistle and suddenly the woods were alive with bandits. One of them, a lanky young man walked up to Jace and changed positions with Hellcat. She walked away from Jace and he couldn't help but appreciate her cat like stealth. It also helped that the clothes she was wearing really highlighted her figure. She took her position next to the tall man and suddenly Jace fit together the pieces.

The Morgenstern Siblings.

"You see," said Hellcat, her voice melodic and even, "We're outlaws. We don't play even." She smiled a quick smile just like her brother but where his green eyes had shown amusement, her emerald eyes were hard and sharp. She didn't seem like someone who messed around.

Her brother gestured for Alec to put down his bow. Reluctantly, Alec placed his bow and arrow onto the snow laden ground and then dropped his quiver next to it. They both smiled at that. A tall woman with brown hair piled at the top of her head walked up behind Alec and placed her stiletto blade at his throat. From where he was standing Jace could see a pattern of herons on the blade.

"Where did you get that!?" he couldn't help but demand. The man standing behind him cut the blade deeper into his skin. He could feel a trickle of blood. The woman didn't move, she didn't answer.

Jace grew more agitated, "What do you people want with us? You're gonna kill us aren't you just like-"

"Just like you royals would've?" asked the brown haired woman in a steady, husky voice that was oddly soothing and very convincing. She seemed to be the kind of person who had a good reading voice.

Jace saw Alec and Isabelle flinch.

He stuttered, lost for words. "Well are you, then?" asked Izzy, her voice somehow still steady, "Kill us, I mean."

"No." said Hellcat, "At least not yet. I personally was all in favor of painting the throne room in your blood but I was overruled."

"You're a right piece of work, ya know, Biscuit?" said Izzy's captor.

She smirked at that. "Proud of it."

Jace felt very afraid suddenly. This would not end well.


	7. Keep your Head in the Game

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry its been so long since I updated but my computer kept hanging and now I have to use my old one which is an absolute pain to write on. Besides I've been crazy busy and the weather round here's been pretty lethal. Any who, here it is. The long awaited new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Besides, I'm thinking about adopting a more manageable updating schedule. What say, once a month I put up a nice long chapter worth the wait? Last but never the least, thank you everyone who F/F/R. I;m so thankful for your support. Its what inspires me to write, even when I don't wanna. Also, this is a kinda filler chapter as I'm plotting out what happens next, promise the next one will have more action.**

 **Comment for MALEC. I've done an Alec POV here, tell me how you like it.**

 **Love, BookwormWRITINGwhiz**

* * *

Clary really didn't expect the royals to be very tough with their posh upbringing, but so far they had proved pretty resilient. Even the dark haired girl with skin like porcelain hadn't flinched at the knife at her throat. And her brother certainly had guts. They could make brilliant bandits with the right training. The prince on the other hand was a different matter. He seemed the kind to be good in combat but he was too reckless, impulsive, stubborn...stupid. A bit like her , she mused, but immediately dismissed the thought. They had nothing in common.

She trained her eyes back to her group of outlaws. Tessa walked in the front next to Will who had a hood obscuring all of his face. His back was hunched slightly, he was still mourning Jem's sudden passing. Behind them came Simon and Jordan, between them walked Isabelle Lightwood, her hands tied together and a blindfold covering her eyes. Simon's hand was at her elbow, guiding her and Jordan had his broadsword unsheathed, in case she was foolish enough to try to run for it. The two were laughing and bantering easily as they walked the snowy trail.

Magnus was walking next to Alexander Lightwood who was stumbling on the snowy ground. As Clary watched, Magnus placed a hand on the duke's shoulder to help guide him. Charotte Branwell and her husband, Henry walked behind the pair. Being somewhat distant relatives of hers, Clary trusted them explicitly, Even if Henry could be a bit absent minded sometimes, Charlotte was absolutely no nonsense. She held the weapons they had confiscated in a sack and her own dagger in the other. Henry's rapier was sheathed.

Emma was leading all the horses to the right of the group. Her family sword, Cortana strapped to her back. Julian was as always next to her, his arm draped across her shoulders as he teased her.

And directly in front of her, Jonathan was herding Herondale forward, his Morgenstern blade poking the prince-ling's backside. Every time he stumbled or went of trail, Jon poked a bit harder, which made Herondale squeal in surprise, much to the amusement of the bandits circling the perimeter. They bust into laughter when the prince started swearing.

Shaking her head in amusement Clary called Panghorn and Blackwell out of the formation. "Clear up the tracks." she said simply. The two men nodded and turned to the back of the group to begin their task. Once she was certain they had started the task, Clary made her way to walk beside her brother. He looked up as she approached an a brief smile crossed his face in greeting.

"Hey Jon."

"Hi sis."

"All going well with Princikins here?"

"Ship shape as you can see. But Clare, I don't know if this is a good idea. Taking them to camp, that is. We should just slit their throats and dump their bodies in a ditch in the forest."

"You wouldn't!" Exclaimed Jace Herondale as he tried to turn around to face the siblings. But the toe of his expensive leather riding boots caught in a root and ended with him face planting in a pile of questionably brown snow. He spluttered and spat it out.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't they have decomposed dear guts where you're from Prince-y?" Called out Emma over Julian's shoulder. In response, Jace started pawing at his face with his tied hands which only succeeded in making it seem as though he was hitting himself. In spite of herself, Clary let out a little giggle. Jonathan next to her had no such reservations and was downright guffawing.

The prince's face was tinged with red by now as he attempted to stand up but fell down again. Ultimately, Jon had to wrench him up by his collar which left Jace spluttering at the indignity of it. He was obviously not used to being ridiculed and his chest heaved in anger.

"You cowards!" he declared, "You captured us immorally and now treat us like common cattle. My father will have all of your dirty lice ridden heads! If you had any honor or courage you would face me in fair, single combat. Lets seen how well you useless bastards would last then."

The woods were deadly silent as even the parties in front turned back to face the commotion. Clary could see that his two companions had paled considerably from his stupid statement that put their necks on the line. Clary could see that Emma's face was stony as she reached for Cortana at the same time, Jules reached for her arm, restraining her. Behind her, she felt Jon stiffen and beside their respective prisoners, Simon and Magnus were clenching their hands and gritting their teeth. The other bandits were also bristling at the insult and she saw Charlotte pull out a dagger from her sleeve and Henry place a hand on his sword. Jordan had cocked his head as though he was amused but Clary could see the underlining hostility in his posture. But perhaps the most obvious reaction, and the one Clary was looking for was that of Will and Tessa.

Will had turned around and his posture was proudly erect. His body was taunt and under his mask, Clary saw the faint twitch of muscles that meant he was sneering. Tessa had a firm hand on his shoulder and another the belt of knives fastened around her waist. In the periphery, Clary saw the others circling like hungry wolves. She had to do something. Fast.

Jace Herondale was of more use to them alive than dead. At least for now.

* * *

Alec could not believe how reckless Jace was. Saying something like that could get them all killed, hell if he hadn't signed his death warrant already he certainly had now. With his eyes blindfolded, his other senses were greatly intensified and he was pretty certain he wasn't imagining the hostility in the air. Typical Jace, leaving him to pick up the pieces.

"He doesn't mean that! He just-" started Alec but was abruptly cut off as his escort grabbed him and pulled him back. The man whispered in his ear in a husky, velveteen voice, "Shhh. Stay back. If you value your life, don't draw any excess attention to yourself."

Alec shivered. He hoped it could be passed off as the cold, although with this man's arm around him, he felt as though he was burning. What was wrong with him? He had never responded so in his life to anyone, not even to the numerous court ladies who threw themselves at him in hopes of attracting a duke. He could imagine his parents' disapproving faces. Letting the Prince get away. Getting captured by the Morgenstern siblings. Not protecting his sister. Not protecting Jace. Dying.

He could practically hear them say, "You're such a disappointment, Alexander. Can you do nothing right?"

So lost was he in his wandering thoughts that he almost missed the male Morgenstern's pronouncement. Almost but not quite. For as the man spoke, the woods seemed to thrum with menace and he could feel the bandits around him holding onto every word. He spoke quietly but his voice was level but held the undercurrents of something so much more dangerous.

"You think you can lecture us about immorality Prince-ling? You think you have the right to question our bravery and sacrifice? You? A man who has not worked for anything in his life? You are no man, Jace Herondale. Hell, the children in our camp have worked harder in their short few years than you have in your pathetic lifetime. A true warrior does not hide behind his father's cape, especially not one like yours. You talk of your father's integrity, boy? You know nothing! He is no king to us!"

Alec had a strong feeling that the speech ended with the male Morgenstern spitting at Jace's feet. He prayed to god that his friend wouldn't do something foolish again and keep his wits about him for once in his life, or else, they were all dead. Luckily, Jace said nothing more and soon he heard a woman's authoratative voice say, "Hurry up! We don't have all damn day." With a slight nudge from his guard, Alec found himself walking again, in the direction of God knows where.


End file.
